World's End Garden
|image= |season=2 |episode=25 |jdate=9 October, 2005 |edate=14 October, 2006 |previous=Paradise Lost |next=Morning Glory }} Overview After leaving the Swan, Renton once again wanders around, unable to find a way to return to the Gekko. He collapses in a forest of pile bunkers and is found by William B. Baxter, a hermit living with his wife, Martha, who suffers from Desperation Disease. As he recovers from his weariness, he learns more about nature and about love. Meanwhile, Holland searches for Renton amidst military blockades — until he realizes the Gekko is nearly surrounded. Synopsis After leaving his new family, Renton wanders aimlessly through foggy woods, but he is reaching his limit. Even though his determination to see Eureka again is what is keeping him going, he is growing more fatigue and finally collapses. While he is passed out, a strange man comes up on him and rescues him. On the Gekko, Eureka asks the Nirvash if its sad because it has no one to pilot it, and she begins to understand what if feels like to have a void in the heart; she asks Nirvash if it misses Renton, and asks herself the same question. The Nirvash remains mute to Eureka. Renton wakes up and finds himself in a bed at some house. The house's owner introduces himself as William "Will" Baxter, and chats amiably with Renton, thinking he might have been a trapar-mirage. He tells Renton that he was close to dehydration and starvation, and makes him some soup. He opens the curtain next to Renton's bed and reveals a young woman who appears somatose. Will introduces her as his wife, Martha, and Renton quickly realizes she is suffering from the Despair Sickness. He watches Will feed his wife for a while before passing out again. Holland is out on the 909, and the militaty is out in full force. Renton wakes up to find himself with nothing that doesn't hurt, and notices that Martha is not breathing. However, he realizes he is wrong and goes outside to find Will tapping some grassy plain with a stick. Renton walks towards him, and Will warns him to watch out from crops in the waist-high grass, but Renton says there are no crops. He thanks Will for helping him but Will says it was Martha's idea. Renton asks Will why is he poking things with a stick, and he replies he was weeding out the pile bunkers. Renton thinks they normally keep away earthquakes, but Will says it's because he's been knocking them over the region's stable. Will expounds his theory that everything must bow to the strength of the earth eventually, but if you give it a chance, the lad grows back. He tells Renton to take a deep breath, and says you can learn a lot from the air, but each breath takes you closer to death. Holland manages to retrieve Renton's stolen backpack and asks sceneters if they have seen the boy. They give the descriptions of the two people who were with Renton earlier, and Holland realizes that he has met Charles and Ray. In a flashback, Holland had reffed with Charles and Ray, and even did a ref tour together, but eventually Charles tried to kill him. Watching how the ray lines are being blockaded, Holland realizes that Charles and Ray are more than likely coming after him and the Gekko, and decides to abandon his search for Renton. In Will's manor, Renton works up the nerve to tell Will that Martha has the Despair Sickness. Will says that's not true because it is called such because that's what it gives to the others. In a flashback, when he was a soldier, Will promised Martha to show her where he was born, and they bonded on the road trip out to the middle of nowhere. Martha was an engineer and carried a Compatic Dirve with her everywhere, and Will comments that she was attractive when she walked around. When they got to his house and she saw all the Pile Bunkers, she clutched her Compatic Drive and hasn't moved since. Renton understands that it's difficult, but what he needs is support. Will asks Renton if he has somebody he wants to see really bad. He pictures Martha and then Eureka smiling at him. He answers there is someone and this motivates him to get back on his journey to get to the Gekko. Will is happy for him to keep his promise, though he warns she might not be there, but that hardly matters to Renton. On the Gekko, Eureka is curled up inside the Nirvash and believes that Holland is keeping his promise to bring Renton back. Meanwhile, Renton is determined to keep his promise to Charles and Ray. After leaving Will's house, Renton pauses to feel the waves before taking off on his board. Major Events *Through his time with Will and Martha, Renton learns more about love, life, and nature. *It is revealed that Eureka is too dependent on Holland that she doesn't do anything that goes against his orders. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "World's End Garden" by Gnomusy. *This episode reveals major visual information between the connection of Holland, Charles, and Ray. *According to Will, "Desperation Disease" is not an actual disease. It describes one's extreme passion towards something. *In the manga, Renton and Eureka use the Seven Swell effect to destory the U.F. Force ships and the Coralians. Category:Eureka Seven